


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 3 | Mathias x Rhoma/DJIC

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Ficmas, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Christmas with friends can be as bad as Christmas with family.I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 3's prompts were Mathias x Rhoma Grace and Don't Jump It's Christmas. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 3 | Mathias x Rhoma/DJIC

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

It was still many months after we got home and rested. Well, since Cancer was not in the best shape, so I was staying with Pandora on Aquarius.  
Since Hysan and Rho were on Libra together and neither of them had any family, we invited them over for christmas and dinner some time ago. So, today, they are over and we are catching up.  
“How is it living on Libra?” i asked Rho and i took a sip of tea.  
“It is different but i think i am slowly getting used to it.” Rho smiled. I knew she missed Cancer as much as me.  
“Well, the people treat you like a princess!” Hysan chimed in.  
“Which i have no idea where they would get that from?” Rho said looked at Hysan.  
“I know that many times in announcements i have called you princess-” Hysan said with a smile. My heart broke a little but i knew Rho was happy. She would be fine.  
“Foods made!” Pandora said from the kitchen and we all got up and moved to the table.  
“How has it been here for you?” Hysan asked.  
“As with what Rho said, it is different but i think i can get used to it.” i said and started eating.  
We ate in silence for some time. We haven't talked for so long it was hard to decide what to talk about.  
The news sounded like it got louder. “You may know her as ‘friend’, ‘Guardian’, ‘Wandering Star’, or maybe you call her other names but now you can add another name to that list. ‘Stealer of the scales’”  
Hysan looked up from his food in confusion and looked at the new anchor. “What is she talking about?”  
“Many people believe there is a reason for Rhoma Grace living on the Libra, and that reason being is so that she can take over Libra”  
“I swear this isn’t a news channel. It is just a bunch of gossip and conspiracy videos. Mathias, how about we turn it off?” Hysan said and I began to move to turn it off but Rho grabbed my hand.  
“I wanna hear this.” Rho said towards me but never looking up from her food.  
“Oh, yes, i have heard some rumours.” said the other lady with her. “People think that the only reason for her living on Libra and With Lord Hysan is because she is trying to get Cancerian people a home again.” i looked over at Rho. she just had her fork halfway to her face, hand shaking like there was an earthquake.  
“I heard one where she wanted the wealth from Libran’s gas clouds just for herself.” said the first woman.  
“Well, i heard the Lord Hysan has actually been trying to get away from Rhoma from some time now.” they showed a video of Hysan walking with other girl, obviously Libran. “It seems like he is trying to find someone else to get away from Rhoma.”  
“NO!” Rho shouted, jumping up and pointing at the women on the screen. “That’s not true. It can’t be.” she managed to say as she broke down into tears and dropped to the floor. I turned it off. Hysan ran to comfort her but she just pulled away. He got up and stepped away as she just sat and sobbed.  
I knelt by her, trying to be a good distance away from her. “Hey,” i said softly, as if i was talking to a sitish animal. “You wanna relax in my room?” i suggested and she looked up to me, but still had tears in her eyes. “It has a view of some body of water.” i tilted my head. “You want that?” She nodded. And i helped her up.  
I looked over at Hysan. He nodded in approval even though his eyes said that if i tried anything i would be dead. So i lead her to my room.  
“I will let you be.” i said turning to leave but she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. I didn’t know how to react. I managed to push her off of me. I put a hand on her cheek.  
“But i don’t want to be alone.” she but her hand on mine. My mind said leave but my heart said stay. How do some people decide?  
I left my hand fall from her cheek. “I will let you be, unless you want Hysan.” i said.  
Rho grabbed my hands. “I don't want Hysan, I want you.” I know Rho had been broken before but nothing like this. The normal Rho would have just wanted to fight it, or prove them wrong, but she is doing nothing it seems, just begging for me.  
“I will let you be than.” and I walked away.  
I found Hysan sitting down on the couch in the lounge, mumbling to himself. I sat in on of the chairs and he looked up with a concerned look on his face. “How's Rho?” he asked.  
“She is doing good. I think.” I said. “at least she has claimed down a little.”  
I heard Pandora scream “Rho” and both Hysan and me got up and found her in my room, the balcony doors open, and her sitting on the railing looking down.  
Hysan started to walk towards her but I held him back. “I am sorry, but the last person she probably wants to see is you.” I whispered. He nodded and stepped back. “I can handle this.”  
I walked up to her slowly. “Rho, what's going on?” I asked softly.  
“You don't want me. Hysan doesn't want me. I have no one else to go for. Everyone either loves me but mostly hates me, and no one would care if I was gone.”  
“Rhoma Grace.” I almost never called her that bit it felt needed. “I love you. Hysan loves you. People do love you.” I placed my hand on hers. “What one person says about you that hurts should not cloud the love from everyone else.”  
She laughed. “You sound so much like an Aquarian.” she said. “living here has changed you.”  
I chuckled at the thought. “feeling better now?” she nodded slightly. “Wanna get down and we can continue eating and enjoy the rest of the day until you two leave?” she nodded.  
I helped her down and we continued the our delightful dinner.


End file.
